


Perception

by IAintAsThinkAsYouDrunkIAm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Neji, F/F, F/M, Lee has no clue most of the time, M/M, Neji makes nice stuff out of yarn sometimes, Sasuke will always be edgy, but he tries his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAintAsThinkAsYouDrunkIAm/pseuds/IAintAsThinkAsYouDrunkIAm
Summary: Neji was a tremendous fighter, but Lee thought he was the best.His friend had finally been scouted by the big leagues, and his first fight was set to be his grand debut into the public eye. However, Neji’s opponent strikes a horrific blow to his head, knocking him out cold.After being in the hospital for two weeks for optic nerve damage, the doctor releases Neji into Lee’s care, leaving the possibility of the brunet being able to see again up to fate.---Au where Neji goes blind, and both him and Lee go through a journey of self reflection and growth





	Perception

It had been a hit that went horribly wrong in a fight that was going remarkably well.

 

However, had it it been to any other side of Neji’s head, Lee was told that things could have gone even worse. Loss of speech, complication of motor skills, or even death. But Lee had looked at his old friend for a while now, and he couldn’t imagine how any of this was better than any of that. Neji was blind. And if things didn’t start turning upright again, he was going to be blind permanently. His dreams of becoming a world class martial artist and proving himself to his family would be thrown to the dogs. Lee was sure Neji could have gone by with trouble speaking, he wasn’t very talkative at all. And if their years training proved anything to Lee, was that physical immobility could always be overcome. 

 

But this was something else. And for the first time in his life, Lee thought that things wouldn’t get better. 

  
  


\------

  
  


It was agreed upon in the hospital that Neji would come to live with Lee in the unforeseeable future. Lee luckily lived in a two bedroom apartment, and luckily only worked a mere couple blocks away. It wasn’t as luxurious as the condo Neji lived in before hand, but it would be impossible for the brunet to live there now. 

 

Lee was holding Neji by the hand after they both got out of Lee’s car. The brunet hadn’t really been to his apartment enough times to know how the place was outlined, so Lee happily let Neji know how his building was mapped out.”

 

“Up ahead, there is a bush that bumblebees like to hide in! I’ve fallen in it a couple times, but we’ll avoid it as we go inside!”

 

Neji gave a soft hum. Eyebrows creasing in concentration at his friend’s words. He was usually a rather silent person, but it weighed heavy in Lee’s heart to know Neji was being quieter than usual. 

 

Lee tried to shake those thoughts from his mind and retain a positive attitude. Only optimism would help Neji heal. 

 

“Come on!  Let’s go inside!”

 

After guiding them both inside after initially entering the complex and going up a few set of stairs, Rock lee let Neji’s suitcase fall from his left hand and continued to grasp his friend’s own hand firmly in his right. He dug around in his front pocket for his key and when he found it, he shoved it into the keyhole and quickly pushed open the door. Like Lee had mentioned beforehand, his apartment wasn't luxurious, but it wasn’t a complete disaster either. His hard work at his job at the youth center granted him the ability to afford something a little nicer than what he’d previously lived in during college, but humble enough to his liking. Lee swiped up Neji’s suitcase again, and led them both to what would be Neji’s room.

 

“Over this way to the right, Neji!”

 

Rock Lee was immensely thankful for Hinata’s and Tenten’s help in setting up the room before hand. Lee wasn’t the best at home organizing, if the random fitness equipment throughout his home said anything, And Hinata knew well how her cousin liiked his bed and trinkets organized. 

 

Lee guided Neji to his bed that was set frameless on the floor against the wall. The brunet was the first to let go of Lee’s hands, and Neji proceeded to sit still the second he accommodated himself. 

 

“Hinata and Tenten helped set up your room” Lee gladly informed, “I hope everything feels alright! I know this isn’t as good as home, but I’ll try my best to fix anything you don’t like!  I’m sure you’re also hungry and tired of hospital food, I sure didn’t like it when I was there ten years ago. There’s a good Chinese place that delivers here, I could call and see if they have your favorite rolls, although they do have different options!”

 

Lee pulled out his phone and began scrolling through to get to a message he’d received  hours earlier, “Naruto also offered to bring some of his favourite ramen! Of course, that might be a bit more tricky, but I think we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it! Sasuke will probably come too, so if four's a crowd, please let-”

 

“Lee” Neji suddenly interrupted, voice as low and calm as it had always been. 

 

A smile subconsciously appeared on the raven’s face, and his heart began to accelerate. It had been two weeks since they had a full conversation. It was great that Neji wanted to start communicating again. Maybe a change of environment was all that he needed, it would be just a matter of a couple of weeks before thing went back to normal, he could feel it!

 

“Yes, Neji!” 

 

The Brunette gave another pause before speaking again. His face hadn’t moved from looking at the wall in front of him and his arms lay folded securely in front of him.

 

“Can you please leave the room”

 

Oh.

 

Lee’s heart dramatically slowed. His lungs felt like they were coated in syrup, and the pressure that this caused made him feel disoriented and dizzy. He couldn’t help the shakiness in his voice when he spoke, nor could he help the tremble his lips threatened to start once he stopped.

 

“Ah yes! I’ll leave you alone for now… I forgot that you might be tired after all of it and-”

 

“No.” Neji said again, his voice now being that most prominent in the room, “I just want to be alone”

 

Lee’s heart stopped beating then, and his  smile faltered. He was almost glad Neji couldn’t see him.  He mumbled a soft, “alright.” and reminded Neji that he could call him if he needed help with anything. His friendi didn’t respond this time, and Lee left the room as quietly as he could manage, shutting the door behind him. 

 

\--------

  
  


Lee didn’t know how he was going to help Neji recover. And he didn’t know if Neji would let him help at all.  Rock Lee had never been strong, and when anything would go wrong, he’d slip into fits of sadness and self pity. He often relied on others to get him out of a slump, but how would he manage having the role reversed on him? 

 

Lee wanted to wish for strength right now, He wanted to wish for guidance, for hope. But he just hugged himself  tightly, wishing that whatever sobs threatened to break from his being wouldn’t be heard by Neji in the other room. 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, but I try my best! This story should hopefully be short and not drag out too long! I ship Lee with too many characters, so I might as well try to make a fic for each pairing.


End file.
